Iron baby
by plauguemuffins
Summary: a story of Gajeel going on an Sclass mission for a whole year and he spends a steamy night with Levy, levy then find out she's having a baby even though it was her first time and Gajeels gone missing /.\ LEMONS please no children GaLe and maybe some NaLu in later chapters :3
1. Chapter 1

They were sat in the guild at a table closest to the bar and Mira watched as Levys eyes went wide and her face dropped. She knew what they were speaking about and she knew Levys heart could break if he didn't make it back but there was nothing the demon mage could do.

"You're going for a whole year, wh-what?!" Levy exclaimed and looked at the iron dragon slayer sat in front of her as she held Lily close to her. Gajeel smiled as he stroked her face gently, he could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I'll be fine shrimp, after all Lily is coming with me, you'll just be looking after the house for while, I promise the time will fly by don't worry about it" he chuckled and she nodded and Lily wriggled out of her arms making her pout and he smiled as he sat on Gajeels shoulder.

"He's right Levy, nothing will happen, I promise I'll bring him back in at least two pieces" Lily winked and Levy smiled nervously, it was Gajeels first S-class mission, she hadn't gotten into S-class yet and she really didn't to, yeah the pay was good but it wasn't worth risking her life for unlike Gajeel who was all brawn and no brains but it made her more at ease knowing Lily was going to be with him.

"Well then I guess we should go back to mine and celebrate my first S-class mission!" Gajeel announced and stood up as he pulled Levy out of her seat as she 'eeped' she was glad he was in a good mood even if she felt bad cause she wouldn't see him in so long.

"I'm going to get one last training session in with Erza so I'll be home later" Lily said and came off of Gajeels shoulder then smiled and disappeared through the guilds doors. Levys heart skipped a beat as Gajeel held her hand and pulled her out of the guild with a large smile. She couldn't help but smile too when he turned to her and gave her the most sincere smile she'd ever seen him give. Levy had to jog to keep up with the dragon slayers large strides and soon enough the appeared outside of his small house. Gajeel unlocked the door and led her inside as she kicked off her shoes he locked the door behind them and walked her into the front room were they sat on the large couch though they were on opposite ends.

"I'm gonna get a drink, I have beer, do you want one?" he asked and Levy nodded then watched his butt as he walked out of the room. She watched the clock tick by and listened to Gajeel rummaging around in the kitchen, the front room wasn't big but if was roomy, there was a metal coffee table and two over stuffed couches, the walls were plain white and there were a few cracks, he had no TV but there was a stereo in the corner and a small shelf with about three books and a couple of CD's on it. She jumped when Gajeel came in the room whistling and he had two beers in his hand and a bowl of assorted chocolates and sweets. He handed Levy hers and sat closer to her as he placed the bowl between them.

"So what job did you take then?" Levy asked and sipped at her drink as Gajeel gulped down his and she turned to face him with her legs crossed and he put his head on the back of the couch then sighed.

"It's on some island city, there is some repairs that need doing and there king needs protecting cause of some dark wizards until he can regain magic strength because he lost most of it in a battle so I'm playing body guard and builder, I'm hoping it'll be cut down by a few months depending on how long it takes him to get better" he explained and chucked some chocolate in his mouth, Levy nodded and smiled, it wasn't too dangerous so she calmed down a little bit and picked up a small chocolate pokey stick then nibbled at it.

"I guess I can deal with that, just get back to me alive and not in a wooden box" she smiled and he chuckled though he was just as worried as her. It seemed like such an easy job, there had to be more to it.

"You know me, I'm a hard guy to kill plus Lily will be there and I'll take a communication lacrima so you can speak to me, I'll message you when I get there and stuff so keep it on you at all times even when you go to bed!" He ordered and she nodded happily then took a bigger pokey and started eating it as gajeel watched from the corner of his eye. Her lips daintily wrapped around it as she took gentle nibbles and his heart started pounding as he watched her mouth work.

"Why don't you grab one instead of staring at mine?" Levy asked as she ate the last bit of the chocolate stick and he looked away feeling himself go red in the face for being caught.

"It's fine I was just thinking!" He lied and she giggled at him and he turned back to face her, she was taking small sips of her drink and he watched the curve of her neck move with ever gulp, he wanted to sink his fangs into her neck so badly and he knew she'd love it but she was a virgin, not that he ever took notice but they were playing truth or dare and the question came up, he knew she'd be way to nervous for anything like that.

"So, when do you leave, for the job?" She questioned and he shifted so he was too sat with his legs crossed and facing her.

"I leave...in the, in the morning tomorrow" he explained and she looked up at him with wide, pained eyes, her expression was almost unbearable for him to look at.

"What, that...that's so soon, why!?" Levy exclaimed almost dropping her bottle but she managed to catch it and Gajeel looked away while scratching the back of his neck.

"I just want to get it over and done with, the quicker I'm there the quicker I can sort it out and get back" he said and turned to smile at her, she was upset but she couldn't argue with him after all he was right if he got there a day after he accepted the job then the quicker he could be back at her side.

"Okay, can I stay here then, for tonight...with you?" She asked and a deep blush crept on her cheek as Gajeel just stared having to process what she'd just said.

"Uh, yeah sure you can take the bed and I'll have the couch" he smiled and she shook her head to his confusion.

"No, I want to stay by you...I want to sleep next to you Gajeel, you'll be gone for so long, can you do that for me, for one night sleep by my side?" She requested and his eyes drifted over her, she was wearing a black bandanna that was pinning back her short blue locks and she was wearing a black tank top and some white short, shorts due to the heat. Her choice of clothing gave Gajeel an ample look at her gently rising breast and her slender, bare legs.

"W-what, uh I mean, sure...if you want me to!" Gajeel fumbled and took large gulps of his beer, practically draining the glass as he peeked at Levy who was blushing lightly and smiling through her drink to herself. She picked up another pokey stick and placed it in her mouth then looked at Gajeel and leaned forward so she was close to him.

"Wanna play pokey?" She asked and he smiled then leaned forward as well so his lips were around the biscuit end of the stick and they started to nibble getting closer and closer Levys heart was racing he could hear it but so was his. Their faces gliding ever so nearer until Levy started to blush furiously and Gajeel leaned forward so their lips were touching and Levy pulled away, they sat in awkward silence for a while and Levy was mentally kicking herself for pulling away.

"I'm gonna go get another beer" Gajeel anounced making Levy jump and she nodded.

"Can I put some music on?" She asked and he nodded letting her jump off of the couch and he walked back into the kitchen mumbling to himself.

Levy wondered over to the shelf of music which was thankfully low enough that she could reach it because Gajeel was a giant. She grabbed the CD cases and flipped through them looking at names and tracks. Daughtry, Creed, Three Days Grace, Thousand Foot Krutch, Sing It Loud, Shinedown, Set It Off, Metallica the list went on he had such an assortment of music. Levy picked out the an Ed Sheeran CD and looked through the tracks until a certain song stuck out that she'd heard before, well there was more than one but this song was her favorite. She placed the CD in the stereo and flicked through the tracks until the up beat music started to play and she smiled to herself.

_"If we take this bird in with its broken leg we could nurse it she said...come inside for a little lie down with me if you fall asleep it wouldn't be the worst thing!" _She heard him sing from behind her and she jumped when she turned and was greeted by his chest. He looked down at her with gentle, red eyes and his hands reached around her wrapping around her waist and slowly swaying them together._"But when I wake up your make-up is on my shoulder and tell me, if I lie down would you stay now and let me hold you?!"_ At first Levy couldn't do anything but stand stunned but then her body did as he asked and she moved her hips for him swaying to the beat as he say for her. _"But if I kiss you, will your mouth read this truth, darling, how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do?!" _His voice vibrated in his chest as he pulled her to him and moved himself so he was sat on the coffee table looking at her as he sang and she felt her heart skip with every lyric. _"And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet cos that leads to regret diving in too soon and I'll owe it all to you, my little bird...my little bird!" _Levy watched as his face moved to her just an inch away, she could feel his breath gently warming her face as he sang and she felt like she was drowning in his metallic scent. His voice was smooth and deep and she closed her eyes as he sang to her, his hands gently pulled her into him so he was singing into her neck and giving her small kisses that sent shocks down her spine and she wrapped her arms around his neck letting him grab the back of her knees and sit her on his lap. He pulled his head back away from her smooth neck and looked into her gentle hazel eyes, her face was pink as she bit her lip and looked away. His hand cupped her chin and pulled her face back so she was looking at him and his lips grazed hers in a fluttery kiss Levy pressed her lips to his teasing mouth and moaned as he pressed into her. The kiss deepened as Gajeel urged his tongue inside of Levys mouth and bullied her tongue, swirling it around his own and gently nibbling her bottom lip.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy panted and he was sent reeling at her saying his name so seductively, he picked her up not once breaking the kiss and walked up the stairs into his room where his opened the door and kicked it shut. He placed Levy on the bed and was on top of her slowly grinding against her clothes and making her moan, he placed gentle kisses down her neck and nibbled it as Levy started to pant more.

"Do you want this shrimp cause if you say yes theres no going back?" Gajeel asked pulling away and looking into her heavily lustful eyes making her squirm.

"Ye...yes I want this" Levy replied and Gajeel gave her a slanted cheeky smile before pulling off of her and taking off his shirt giving Levy a delicious view of his toned muscular body, she didn't have time to admire him as he pounced on her again and enveloped her in more sensual kisses and pulled up her left leg to his side, sliding his fingers as far as they would go inside of her shorts which wasn't far. Levy moaned and ground her hips into Gajeel feeling his hard member pressing against her and making her gasp, it felt huge but she couldn't back out now. Gajeel wasted no time in discarding Levys shorts, she hadn't even felt him undo them but they ended up thrown behind him.

"You are still far to clothed.." he purred in her ear and nibbled the lobe making her whine and wriggle beneath him. she had no idea what he was doing to her but it felt like her whole body was on fire and his touch was the only thing cooling her down, she needed him more than ever. His hand snaked up her top dangerously close to her breasts. There was a shine and his finger turned into a sharp piece of metal, he dragged it against her skin making her gasp then moan and he ripped open her top, the sudden thrash of cold air made Levy shiver and Gajeel chuckled menacingly. Her destroyed tank top was thrown across the room and Levy was laid before him in nothing but a black bra and black lace panties, she looked delicious and Gajeel ran his tongue along his fangs that ached for her skin. He ran his hand up her leg to hook his thumb under her panties and gently pull them down and he gently pressed a finger into her earning an amazing gasp and moan from Levy who was blushing and hiding her face in her hands. _Don't hide from me_ he thought as he used his other hand to pin her hands abover her head, his finger gently caressed her inner core until she got use to it then he added another finger and got harder and faster until Levy was screaming out for him. Levy was on the edge of an orgasm when Gajeel so rudely pulled his fingers away making her pout and he placed the fingers in front of him and winked at her before licking it and making Levy squirm with her hand still pinned and under the torture of the iron dragon slayer.

"Don't be mean Gajeel!" Levy cried and kicked him making him chuckle evilly and he bowed his head down to her chest placing long kisses along her cleavage and licking a trail down her stomach and to her navel were he stopped and looked up at Levy who was panting and blushing beneath him. He placed his head between her legs ant took in the delicious sight of her and he grazed his tongue along her lower lips making Levy tremble and cry out. Levy was writhing underneath him and moaning as his tongue licked her up and down taking in all her juices before she came in his mouth and he growled before turning his head to her creamy thigh, she was still moaning through the orgasm and he sank his fangs into her legs making her cry out in excitement and pain.

"You like that hmm?" Gajeel growled and Levy nodded heavily in response, he felt amazing and now needed his release, he let levy go and she kicked off her panties properly before reaching under her and unhooking her bra throwing that aside. She looked up to see Gajeels naked man hood before her, it was so huge at least twelve inches long and she instantly regretted agreeing to this.

"G-Gajeel that will rip me in two and I've never done this before?!" She panicked and he hushed her as he laid her properly on the bed then climbed on top of her, leaning on his elbows so he didn't crush her.

"I'll go slow I promise and you can scratch my back if it hurts" he soothed and watched as she nodded slowly then put her hands on his toned back, he placed himself between her legs and she gave him a short moan as he started pushing into her. She was tighter than he'd expected but it felt amazing to be inside of her, he inched in a little and Levy whimpered then dug her nails into his. He kept stopping and starting letting her get use to him inch by inch and when he was fully inside of her he stopped making her sigh and a tear escaped from her eye.

"I-I'm okay" she sniffled and he nodded then moved his head down to her collar bone nibbling it and nuzzling down to her chest until he got to her breasts getting small moans and pants from the small girl beneath him. He started moving slowly in and out of her and levy could feel it start to sting as he started to speed up. Gajeel knew it was getting painful for her and started to kiss and bite her breasts making her gasp and cry out. He reached one hand under him to play with her clit in an attempt to sooth the pain and it seemed to do the job even though she was still digging and dragging her nails across his back, the sensation making him more and more excited. The pain started to ebb for Levy and she felt a strange boiling sensation building inside of her and drawing her closer and closer until she was about to come that was until Gajeel pulled all the way out of her.

"Now, now...the game isn't over yet" he purred and flipped them over so Levy was above Gajeel and he didn't wait to slam himself back into her making her scream and throw her head back letting him gain more and more access inside of her.

"Ah...haah, G-Ga-Gajeel, nyaaa, do...don't stop!" Levy screamed and he felt her tighten around him pulling him closer and closer to his end. Though he earned another orgasm from Levy and they came at the same time as Levy screamed his name one last time then collapsed on top of him.

"Ah, fuck Levy!" He groaned and turned so he could sink his fangs deep in the base of her neck then thrust a couple of more times as Levy screamed as he drew blood then licked the wound clean. He chuckled and let her move to her side as he pulled out of her and he got out of the bed to his draw were he pulled out a top and threw it at Levy so she could put it on then he pulled out a pair of boxers and put them on. It had grown dark out and it was raining, the sound was gentle and rhythmic against the window and a crash of thunder rolled around making Levy scream and hide under the covers.

"Aww, is my shrimp scared!?" He laughed and was greeted by a large bang and Lily came crashing into the room and dived under the covers, he hadn't even noticed that Lily was back, _figures i'd have two wimps! _he chuckled and rolled his eyes before pulling back the covers and seeing Levy curled up in a ball with Lily both shaking and sniffling. He picked them both up as the clung to them and he climbed into bed were her wrapped the quilt around them all, Levy was snuggled into Gajeels side with Lily safely tucked in her arms and Gajeels arms were wrapped around the small script mage. Eventually after a few more screams and whimpers as a result of the crashing thunder they all fell to sleep all warm in each others embrace


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long i was trying to sort out college stuff hehe :3 enjoy!**

_5 weeks later_

it had been five weeks into Gajeels mission and she still hand't heard anything from him through the lacrima and she was starting to feel uneasy not to mention she was getting nasty pains in her stomach and she was becoming sick all the time.

"I'm sure his boat is just running late, don't worry about it you should be more worried about how you're feeling, you've been getting worse Levy, I think you should go see Porlyusica or Wendy" Lucy said and rubbed her small friends shoulder, she gave a defeated sigh and nodded before hoping off of her stool and walking over to the master who was sitting on the edge of the bar and he gave her a large smile.

"What can I do for you my child?" He asked cheerily and she gave him a withdrawn smile before answering.

"I think I'm coming down with something master, I keep getting pains in my belly, really bad pains like I'm being punched in it and I keep throwing up, is there any chance you could get Porlyusica to come down please?" She replied and he gave her a long thoughtful look before ushering her closer and feeling her belly, Levy didn't move thinking he was trying to see what he could do himself and he smiled before coughing.

"Levy my child have you by any chance _spent_ a night with a man?" He questioned and she blushed thinking back on the night of her and Gajeel, she still couldn't get it out of her head and would have recent dreams about it. She came closer so she could whisper in his ear as she didn't want anybody else to know.

"Me and Gajeel did..." she explained and pulled back to see his shocked and confused expression staring blankley into space and only came out of it when Mira came up and snapped her fingers.

"Ah, Levy, would you like to come into my office and I shall get Porlyusica as soon as possible" Macarov said and hopped off of the bar to walk past everyone who was now watching them with a very nervous Levy behind her.

"Umm master can Lucy come along?" Levy asked and felt more at ease when the master nodded and Lucy appeared at her side with her hand holding Levys as the ascended the stairs to the masters office. Once they were in the master shut the door and instantly was talking through a communication lacrima to the grumpy, old woman but they were whispering so Levy nor Lucy could hear them.

"It'll be fine Levy-chan it's probably just a stomach bug" Lucy smiled when her small friends hand tightened around hers and Levy nodded trying to calm herself. Within minutes the angry, old lady was at the guild and Levy was fidgeting as the Porlyusica glared at her in interested. She made a thoughtful groan and then put a wrinkled finger on Levys stomach then groaned thoughtfully again.

"She seems fine to me, come little girl and lay down on the desk!" Porlyusica ordered making Levy flinch but she did as she asked even when Lucy glared at the old woman. Levy still had a firm grip on Lucys hand as she dragged her towards the desk and jumped up on it then laid down breathing heavily.

"Calm down my child I assure you, you'll be fine, she may seem scary but i promise she'll look after you" Macarov soothed and stroked Levys hair making her smile lightly and take hold of his hand as she squeezed when Porlyusica pulled up her t-shirt and place a cold hand on her stomach making the small, script mage gasp. The woman then removed it rubbed them together and chanted something gently then looked down and pull her hand away quickly with wide eyes.

"Just as I suspected, Levy my dear, have you ever had a child?" The old woman asked and Levy gave her a confused look then shook her head.

"Is she okay, whats wrong with her?!" Lucy barked earning a lengthy glare from the tooth, cloaked hag who just huffed and rubbed her hands together again and started rubbing Levys stomach, Levy felt a warm feeling fill her then it disappeared as Porlyusicas hand did.

"She is okay and there is nothing wrong with her, your friend here is with child" Porlyusica explained and Levy almost fainted as Lucys jaw dropped and the master smiled inwardly while shaking his head.

"What, she's having a baby, but how she's never had sex with anyone, have you?!" Lucy exclaimed and looked at Levy who was blushing and Porlyusica let her get off of the table with Lucys help.

"I did, once, about five weeks ago, he's on an S-class mission and wont be back for a _long_ time though" Levy explained and she could almost see the cogs working in Lucys brain.

"S-class mission... the only one to have taken one of them in the last five weeks was Ga...you had sex with Gajeel, Levy, what the hell and you never told me, now you're carrying his child, what were y-!" Lucy screeched and the old lady threw her hand over Lucys mouth.

"You can speak about that later but first I need to lay some ground rules for Levy, your child is a dragon slayer, I cannot tell you whether it is a boy or a girl yet but I do know you are going to have to start adding iron particles to your diet, you can mix them in with soup or drink anything but without the iron particles the child will die, I'll drop some off in the morning but you must take them!" The old lady warned and Levy instantly put her small hand over her stomach protectively and nodded.

"Master is there any way you can contact Gajeel, i haven't spoken to him in five weeks and he said he'd use the communication lacrima to talk but he hasn't?" Levy questioned and Macarov gravely shook his head.

"That my dear I cannot do, the communication lacrima he used is out of balance at sorts but I can tell you he is safe at the location, it will just be best to wait for him to fix it and talk to him personally" the master explained and Levy nodded she was feeling sick and nervous and scared and she didn't know what to do.

"I suggest you stay with your loud mouth friend here during the pregnancy as some pains may become so bad you can't move because your child will be stronger than most" the old lady explained and despite the insult Lucy nodded and Porlyusica waved them away and out of the room.

"Right, we are going to mine and you are spilling everything!" Lucy scolded and Levy gave her a shy smile before they descended the stairs and bumped into Erza and Wendy.

"Hey you two, we were just looking for you, whats going on, you look a bit flustered?" Erza asked pointing to Lucy who was trying to smile but it looked more like she was constipated.

"I suggest we get all of the girls and have a small sleep over don't you Levy, since your house sitting for Gajeel we'll use his kay'?" Lucy smiled and Levy gave her a nervous nod before Erza and Wendy shrugged and rounded up Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia and even Evergreen.

"Yay Sleep over!" Lisanna squeaked and the girls left the guild to the guys which was probably not the best of ideas but they hadn't had a sleep over together in such a long time...

_At Gajeels_

Levy looked up from her place in the circle and smiled at her pajama clad friends Lucy was wearing pink shorts and a white tank top, smiling heartily at Levy. Erza was in a black night gown and Wendy was wearing a blue one while Carla, her exceed was wearing a white one. Lisanna was in a patterned all in one and Mirajane was wearing a red tank top and long, fluffy, black pants. Cana was obviously wearing nothing but a black bra and black hot pants, next to her was Juvia in a light blue shirt with white hot pants on then there was Evergreen who was in a very short green nightgown while Levy herself was wearing a black shirt of Gajeels that came up to her knees almost and she wore some girly boxers.

"So whats the occasion for the sleep over, not that we need one though?!" Cana asked chugging down her bottle of beer before burping loudly receiving a disgusted look off of Evergreen.

"Well Levy-chan has something she needs to share with us, don't you?!" Lucy smiled evilly and Levy became shy and scared under the seven girls and one exceeds gaze.

"Well, it's that...how do I put it, I'm...I..." Levy stuttered quietly and Lucy rolled her eyes as the girls edged into a tighter circle to hear her, she just couldn't find a way for the words to come out in an orderly scentence.

"What is it Levy, you can tell us?" Erza urged putting her hand on Levys shoulder and giving it a small squeeze making Levy look up at her with nervous Hazel eyes and smile.

"Y...yes, it's just that I'm having a...a, I'm...pregnant!" Levy managed to squeak out and for a second everyone could do nothing but stare and Levy started to think that time had stopped that was until the room erupted. Erza was shouting that she'd kill the man that did it, Lucy was gently smiling, Wendy started to smile brightly and jumped up to hug Levy, Carla sat smiling but still didn't move. Lisanna almost fainted, Mirajane started to laugh and hold herself in fits of giggles, Cana proposed a toast and of course was the only one to drink, Juvia was crying and Evergreen stared dumb founded and confused.

"When did you find out!?" Wendy asked and sat back in her spot next to Carla.

"Congratulations Levy" Carla smiled and her small smile looked very genuine compared to her normal annoyed and short tempered smirk.

"Is it a boy or a girl?!" Lisanna cried and leaned forward.

"Who was the bastard?!" Erza snarled and was practically boring holes into Levys skull.

"Are you going to have a baby shower?!" Mirajane questioned and clapped her hands together happily.

"When did it happen?!" Cana questioned and grabbed another beer from out of no where stunning Levy.

"Juvia wishes to have a baby too, with Gray-sama!" Juvia stated making Levy giggle slightly and ease her nervousness.

"How did it happen!?" Evergreen managed to blurt out and received very questionable looks from everyone.

"Guys, clam down and let her speak, the biggest shock is yet to come!" Lucy snapped and the room died down as they avoided Lucy's stern glare and she rubbed Levys back to calm her nervous friend and Levy smiled at her.

"Obviously I had sex, it was about five weeks ago, I found out today but I don't know if I'm having a boy or a girl yet but I can tell you the baby is a dragon slayer" Levy smiled and everyones eyes went wide as they tried to figure out who it was.

"But Natsu is too into Lucy that's for sure so it can't be him, speaking of which that kiss you had in the guild pool is the next order of business and the only other dragon slayer here is Wendy and I'm pretty sure a girl can't impregnate another girl so that leaves Gajeel and Laxus!" Lisanna deduced and Lucy blushed madly as she recalled her own secret event that was now the second thing on everyone's mind and everyone praised Lisannas detective skills.

"Who was it Levy, which of the bastards did this too you!?" Erza yelled and had brought a sword out from no where clearly ready to hunt down the man in question.

"Gajeel, the father is Gajeel!" Levy screamed and hid her face in her hands, she could feel the heat in her cheeks and everyone's stunned gazes at her. Then once again the room erupted as the girls screamed, cried, fainted, shouted and laughed together...


	3. Chapter 3

**15 weeks later**

"Come on Levy-chan, we don't want to keep her waiting!" Lucy whined puling up her best friend who was cradling her small baby bump with her hands and waddling after the excited celestial mage. Levy shook her head and smiled as Lucy grabbed her hand and dragged her gently through the crowed of mages in the guild hall who where smiling and would gently pat Levys bump as she walked past. They were on their way to go see Porlyusica in the masters office and Levy was feeling nervous, she hadn't seen the grouchy old woman since when she found out she'd pregnant because she gave the master Levys iron particles and he'd told her the old woman would come down a few weeks later to tell her the gender of her baby and to see how the child was developing.

"Calm down Lu-chan, she wont kill us!" Levy laughed and Lucy gave her a very unconvinced look mainly because the old woman was bitter and looked like a dragon in human skin.

"That I highly doubt" Lucy sighed as they started to walk up the stairs and there was a niggling feeling in her heart, she still hadn't heard from Gajeel and she was growing increasingly worried even when the master told her that he'd spoken with him and he was fine. She desperately wanted and needed to speak with him, she carried her communication lacrima everywhere just in case he managed to get through even though he never did, what was she suppose to say to him anyway 'Oh by the way Gajeel, you're a father i completely understand if you never come back!' or 'hey back from your mission, oh the tiny, iron bundle in my arms, yeah say hi to your child!'. Levy was brought out of her daze when Lucy screamed and jumped back from the masters door and she followed her gaze to see the angry, old hag glaring at them both then she dragged them inside with a huff of inpatients.

"Hello my children, how have you been?" The master smiled and Levy shrugged with a grin while walking up to his desk so he could feel the bump hidden behind her loose, orange dress, he smiled brightly as his hand felt the firm kick that made Levy wince at the sudden pain but she just rubbed her hand across her enlarged stomach.

"Moving already, I'm pleased they seem lively but you need to lay down, I have a small bed with me so you can lay on that instead of the hard table" Porlyusica said and pulled out a strange box that she laid on the floor and it quickly unfolded into what looked like a hospital bed, motioning Levy to get on it. Levy sat down on the firm mattress then laid on it properly letting the old mage fold up her dress and she gasped. Levy knew she was looking at the bruises dotted around her bump and she rubbed it gently, her child was definitely strong but they only ever kicked when Levy seemed upset or if she was excited which with her up and down hormones was a lot.

"Don't worry, it only hurts sometimes, they're really well behaved normally!" Levy smiled and took her hand away letting Porlyusica take a better look and she made a 'tsk' sound before she started rubbing the bump herself and chanting like she had before and Levy could feel her baby moving uncomfortably so she ushered Lucy to come hold her hand, in which the celestial mage did, happily, while stroking Levys hair which had gotten about two inches longer than when Porlyusica had last seen her. Levy gasped when her belly went warm and the old woman pulled Levys dress back down then smiled at the master.

"I'm happy with how the child is developing, it's a healthy looking weight, would you like to know the gender?" Porlyusica asked and Levy nodded then sat up rubbing her stomach in anticipation and the baby kicked as if telling her to calm down making she smiled at her bump. "Levy McGarden, you my child are having a little baby girl" she announced and Lucy started cheering and jumping up with glee, the master smiled brightly and Levy stared down at the bump underneath her dress. _A little girl..._ Levy thought with a smile.

"Ha, Cana owes me fifty jewels~!" Lucy sang and Levy stood up from the bed nodding at the happy looking master.

"Thank you Porlyusica, I hope if it wouldn't be to much trouble, if you, yourself, could help me during the birth of my little girl!" Levy smiled brightly and the woman looked stunned for a moment at the small, blue haired script mage. No body has ever asked for such an important job and for a second she felt her heart tingle and she smiled a real smile.

"I will accept your wish, I will give the master a lacrima in a few days in which you can contact me on when you start getting contractions, now i must speak with Macarov in private so you may go" Porlyusica said, her smile still playing on her lips and the girls nodded then left the room giggling and chatting excitedly.

"I've never seen you show so much emotion before old friend!" The master laughed and Porlyusica let her smile show.

"There is something about that blue haired child of yours that reminds me of a younger me, a happy me that hadn't let the world crush her soul..." Porlyusica whispered and then became very serious and looked the master dead in his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking but I can not tell her yet, not while she's with child, I'm sure Laxus will find him though..." Macarovs tone was dark but worried, lying to Levy was not the best of ideas but he wasn't going to risk making her upset in her current state...

"So what are you going to name her, oh my god we need to have a baby shower, we can by the cutest little shoes and bows and tiny, tiny dresses, we need to tell everyone, this is so exciting, eek I can't wait till we can meet you little one!?" Lucy squealed and hugged Levy but not to tightly then she bent down and planted a kiss on Levys bump making Levy herself giggle. She had no idea what her name would be, she wanted a baby shower and to by the cutest and most adorable clothes for her little girl and in truth even though she already knew her baby, she really wanted to see what she'd look like. Would she have Gajeels messy, black hair or Levys gentle, blue locks, would she have large hazel eyes or piercing red ones that looked like she could see straight through someones soul, would she be tall or short, all the questions that would be answered on one certain day and Levy couldn't wait. Thinking about Gajeel made her feel so upset but she contained it so her child didn't decide to kick out, she knew that the master was lying, after all her never made eye contact with her when she asked about Gajeel and she wasn't mad but she didn't want to be tiptoed around either. She already knew something was terribly wrong, Gajeel had checked his communication lacrima on the morning her left and it worked fine but she hadn't even gotten a tiny spec of a hello over hers from him and e always kept to his word. Levy jumped when she was forced to sit down on a small stool at the guilds bar by Erza and she looked around, literally almost everyone from the guild was staring at her and smiling waiting for her to announce of the baby was a he or she.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be so popular!" Levy laughed and started rubbing her bump nervously as if she'd rub it enough then it would take her home but it didn't and everyone watched her shift uncomfortably. "There is going to be a little baby girl running around soon!" She smiled and uproar began as people cheered and cried over lost bets and she laughed, Jet and Droy were happily holding each other and crying happily, Erza was almost crying as she came over to sit by Levy and pulled her into a small hug.

"Do you know what her name will be?" She asked and Levy shrugged watching everyone celebrate her announcement but there was still one person she longed to see, that one dragon slayer who's child she was carrying and she looked up at the ceiling with worry.

"Something fierce but cute, like Tamzin or Cora but hey I still have like sixteen weeks to go so enough time to think about it" she said thoughtfully and Erza nodded watching her friend look up with a worried gaze and it was clear who she was thinking about, everybody was, it was no secret even to Levy that Gajeel had gone missing, if the ship had crashed or his mission had gone awfully wrong, nobody knew but everyone had to pretend like they didn't know anything.

"Tamzin is cute..." Erza smiled and pictured the soon to be little girl in her head, a small girl with black hair like Gajeels, but curled like Levys and big red eyes that looked like a dolls, she couldn't wait to see the little girl in Levys tummy, the excitement seemed to keep everyone in a good mood.

"Levy, congratulations on your little girl!" Gray said smiling to her and giving her a warm hug which felt weird because he wasn't wearing a top and Erza glared at him making him cock his head in confusion then look down and apologize like he'd offended her great ancestor and she laughed.

"It's fine, don't worry about it and thank you, can you round up the girls for me please!?" She smiled and he nodded, his face was as red as could be as he wondered off, getting all the girls together which meant, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy and her exceed, Juvia, Mirajane though she was already behind them, Evergreen, Cana, Bisca and of course Erza was already sat by her. Soon enough the girls were cramped into one of the tables in the guild hall, Mirajane had got Elfman to look after the bar like he had last time and she was strangely pleased that when she'd come back from the sleep over that the guild wasn't in tatters.

"So whats the meeting for and Congratulations on the little girl Levy, when I got back from my mission I couldn't believe it when everyone was saying you were having a baby until today, honestly I'm so shocked but excited also, who is the daddy!?" Bisca asked getting more and more worked up by the second, after all her baby girl was now ten and growing up way too fast but she loved watching her grow and thrive.

"Umm about that, Erza you'll catch her if she faints right?" Levy asked and Erza nodded with an amused smile at Biscas confused expression and all of the girls started to laugh.

"Whats so funny, who is it, I bet it's Jets!?" Bisca laughed and Lucy almost choked on her glass of juice making the girls laugh harder, Juvia was almost red in the face she was trying not to laugh, Cana spat out half of her beer and was smacking her hand on the table as she laughed, Evergreen was even laughing hysterically, Mirajane was smiling and biting her lip letting out stifled giggles, Lisanna was trying to rub Lucys back as she cackled then snorted making the girls laugh so much more, Wendy was laughing so hard she fell off of the chair and even her moody exceed was giggling leaving Bisca confused and looking at Levy who was smiling and giggling at her friends antics. Everyone else in the guild was now watching the hysterical girls with confused and worried expressions and Porlyusica walked down the stairs with the master, she watched as the girls laughed and joked which made her smile lightly as her eyes fell upon the pregnant bluenette who was giggling and laughing, her cheeks were rosy red and her eyes twinkled lightly giving Porlyusica a warm feeling in her stomach that had long since been forgotten.

"Okay, just don't pass out, the father is...Gajeel!" Levy forced out but laughed as Biscas jaw dropped and the time Lucy did start choking and spluttering at Biscas face and again the girls started there hysterical fits of laughter.

"What, you mean the big, studded guy, Levy, how the hell did he not crush you, his huge, how did anything even fit up there, it must have been like having sex with a soggy cheerio, oh god I think I'm having a heart attack!?" Bisca screamed and a whole new version of laughter began as tears streamed down Erza's face and Lucy and Lisanna were holding each other up so they didn't fall back but they did, together, nutting the back of other peoples chairs and Levy couldn't contain her laughter anymore and she erupted in fits of so hard that her sides started to hurt and she could feel her little girl shifting uncomfortably as her stomach vibrated from her chuckles and so the night went on...

"Fuck, fuck fuck!" Gajeel snarled as he bashed the walls of the prison, only to end up hurting himself more, his sides and face were cut up and bruised, his body crusted with blood and his bones ached though he was relentless. He had no idea how it happened but it did, the dark wizards had somehow entered the castle and the just had to have a fucking barrier mage making it impossible for him to break free and he cursed even more then leaned back on the walls of his cell. His wrists were bound in a strange ring of black writing, like chains but they were smart enough to make them NOT iron instead they had gotten the barrier mage to write shackles on him while he'd been unconscious from the fight.

"Knocking yourself out isn't going to help us at any rate!" Lily scorned and Gajeel stuck his middle finger up at him irritably only to make him chuckle. All Gajeel had wanted was his god damn communication lacrima but they refused to give it to him, he just wanted to speak to her, ask her how her day was, or even what she's dreamed about, anything as long as he got to hear her gentle voice, it had been almost twenty weeks since he'd been locked up and it felt like a life time.

"Shut it cat, I don't see you doing anything to help us!" Gajeel growled, his red eyes glaring at the ceiling as he pictured holding her again, feeling her soft creamy skin and looking into her deer like eyes that looked like they could hold the world, her blue locks gently cradling her face forming shadows that made her look like a goddess in human form.

"I am, I'm thinking unlike you, if you'd cared to look there is a timing on the walls of the barrier, we have twenty months left in this place before they have to replace it, they don't want us dead because they keep feeding us so it's clear that either they need us or they aren't murderers or just want to keep us out of the way" Lily said and Gajeel looked at him in wonder but there was an animal like glare shone in his tiny cat eyes.

"To bad for them, we are and when I get out of here I'm going to rip them all to pieces!" Gajeel growled and Lily smiled, he wasn't going to argue with the angry dragon slayer mainly because he wanted to kill them as well, the scum bags that were keeping them prisoner and in such a cowardly way...


	4. Chapter 4

5 weeks later

"Mummy Levy, oh my god look how cute these are!" Lucy squealed as she pulled out some small, pink baby booties with little bows on them and Levy smiled 'mummy Levy' was Lucys new found nickname for her petite friend taking them from her friend and running her fingers across them and the placing them on her blown up Belly. _Not long now..._ she thought and gave Lucy back the booties and walking around the baby clothing shops, looking through the pink, whites and little girl colors as she spotted the cutest little red outfit, it was small and had a large heart on the front of it an a zip ran through the middle of it, it was adorable and Levys hands reached out grabbing the soft fabric before taking it off of the shelf and going to the cashier.

They were a tall, pretty woman with large crystal blue eyes and soft, curly blonde hair that came up to her shoulders, her frame was pushed into an ugly brown uniform and she glared at Levys large, firm stomach, clearly scrutinizing who would want to have a child with such a small woman but Levy just shrugged it off, handing her the suit before pulling out her purse. The cashier scanned it and snatched the jewels off of Levy making a growl rise from her chest, a new habit courtesy of her little dragon.

"Is that all?" The woman bit out and Levy shoved down the urge to ram the coat hanger through her eye as she nodded sweetly then took the bag from the bitter woman and she called over to Lucy who was still adoring all the tiny baby clothes and Levy rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Oooh what did you buy?!" Lucy questioned as she pulled out the small baby grow and squealed as she hugged it too her, Lucy had been getting more and more excited everyday and so adding to Levys own excitement but the father of her child was still a large shadow on her mind, she didn't know how she'd explain it when he got back _if he gets back_ she added on quietly then shook away her uneasiness as she smiled at Lucy and they walked out of the shop.

"Lu-chan...do you think Gajeel would leave me if he knew I had a baby?" She asked pushing out the thought that had been wondering around her mind for days now, it was an awful feeling, thinking he didn't want he because she had his child but part of he believed he wouldn't.

"Oh Levy...he wouldn't, I know Gajeel is hot headed and a little cold and sometimes even still a little evil but he loves you, he's loved you for ages, it's been written on his face since your first S-class test, he's besotted by you and I highly doubt having his child would make him love you any less if anything he'd probably become more protective and sweet, just imagine him running after a little dragon slayer...the thought of him asleep on the couch at the end of the day, exhausted with a tiny bundle you made, in his arms is adorable and funny so stop worrying, he'll be back and when he is you'll feel stupid for being so worried!" Lucy smiled at her making her feel a little but more calm. She walked for a second with images of her lost lover running himself ragged and being wrapped around his little girls finger, the thought making her smile contently and stroke her stomach, yet another habit she seemed to have picked up.

"You're right i... i shou...Lucy...!" Levy panicked when she felt the water trickle down her legs and she looked down at the pool of water at her feet making her freak out knowing it wasn't a good thing because her waters had broke and the baby was coming three months early, a large awful pain made her fall to her knees and scream as Lucy dropped beside her and grabbed her communication lacrima and she heard her speak to Natsu who sounded groggy.

"Natsu get down here now, we're outside the baby shop near the coffee house in the square, get here now!" She ordered and Natsu groaned getting up but not switching of the lacrima as he calmly got dressed as Levy groaned holding her stomach with one hand and keep herself up with the other, she'd never felt such an awful .

"What's got your panties in a twist?" He asked innocently and Lucy was about to answer as Levy screamed, an excruciating hot pain filling her whole being it felt like she was being ripped in two and she heard Natsu gasp as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yes idiot, the baby is coming now get down here and get her too Porlyusica, I'll meet you there okay?" She yelled and Levy laughed a little when she heard Natsu state that 'he was all fired up' and it wasn't long before the fire dragon slayer had Levy in a princess hold and was running as fast as he could to the old hags den in the forest.

"Y'know I never thought you and Gajeel would kiss let alone have a baby!" Natsu laughed and groaned as levy dug her nails into his arm and screamed making Natsu panic and run faster, the wind whipped Levys hair all around her face and her orange bandanna came off making her whine as she tried to grab it but it was to late as it started to float away.

"Natsu, you need to hurry!" Levy cried and Natsu nodded speeding up and it sort of made Levy start to feel sick but she put it down to being in labour and they came to the open door of Polyusicas who was stood by a comfy looking bed in the large den that had all sorts of potions, creams and herbs scattered on old shelves. She looked at Levy with a soothing smile as Levys heart pounded hard and fast making it feel like it was going to punch a hole in her chest as Natsu laid her down and Polyusica ordered him to get her water and blankets and he busied himself as the old woman removed Levys soaked and bloody underwear watching as Levy blushed embarrassed and she tossed them away before Natsu could see and Levy screamed in agony again, she didn't know something could have been so painful, it was like a sharp, hot poker was slowly being slipped inside of her.

"Levy you need to breath evenly, now breath in...and out" Porlyusica said as she motioned the same breathing method and Levy followed her with some effort and she could feel sweat trickling down her forehead and down her back making her blue hair stick to her skin and her dress clung to her uncomfortably.

"Why...why is sh-she so early!?" Levy questioned as Polyusica took a look down her skirt and 'tsk'd making Levy uncomfortable as she wondered off and Natsu came and sat beside her with a bowl of water then started dabbing her forehead and face gently with a damp cloth soothing her gently and she sighed a little.

"It happens sometimes, don't worry about it, your baby will be fine...I promise" Porlyusica explained and she had a pair of white gloves of on and Levy eeped when she felt her hands on her intimate parts and she had to stop herself form closing them and the old woman made a happy sigh as she told Levy that she needed to push and help the baby.

"Natsu...can I hold your hand?" Levy asked looking up at the worried dragon slayer and he nodded happily holding out his free hand and Levy took hold firmly then pushed, screaming and burst into tears as the burning became more prominent and she felt like she was being torn in two, Natsu almost screamed as she crushed his hand but he didn't dare take his hand away from the quivering, crying mage as he dabbed her sweating skin and wiped away her tears. Watching one of his friends go through such an awful pain made him angry and helpless knowing it was a child doing it to her and he couldn't exactly kill a child plus it wasn't like the baby could help it, seeing Levy crying and screaming made him shudder and mentally promise never to get Lucy pregnant...ever.

"Come on Levy, you're doing fine" Natsu said with an encouraging tone as Levy pushed again, her screams coming more short and shrill as tears fell down her cheeks like waterfalls and she was mentally killing Gajeel for putting her through such an awful task.

"I can see her head, just a few more pushes and you can see her!" Porlyusica smiled happily and Levy sighed for a moment before pushing again and Natsu was sure some of his bones crack and Levy glared at the ceiling then let out a push with a heart wrenching scream and Natsu couldn't help but reach his arm over her and give her a slight hug as she held onto him and cried but it was a mixture of different tears, Fear, Worry, Excitement, Pain and Love. Levy dug her nails into Natus shoulder as she gave one last, hard push and the room was silent for a few seconds before Levy leaned on her elbows, still crying as Natsu moved away and a small cry filled the room as they looked at her. Porlyusica cut the umbilical cord quickly and wrapped her in a blanket then handed Levy her small crying bundle and the new mother sat crying and laughing a little as she stared down at her tiny baby who started to snuggle into her. Natsu peered over her and looked at the little child in the blanket, a small grin pulling at his lips and Porlyusica busied herself else were mumbling about Levy haveing to stay with her for a few days.

"She looks more like Gajeel, she's doomed!" He chuckled and Levy gave him a small nudge with her elbow before moving the blanket to see her little girls, thin, jet black hair covering her head gently,her little eyes were closed but her small eyebrows were pulled together in a frown and her slightly tanned fingers wrapped around Levys little finger, still making her hand look tiny and Levy bent down kissing her smooth forehead making her little girls frown disappear like she would Gajeels.

"Welcome to the world Emiko...my beautiful child" Levy whispered and her baby stirred making her smile and Porlyusica came back in smiling as she handed Levy a small glass of green liquid and a metal pacifier and bottle.

"The drink will help you recover quicker and the metal things are so your child has more comfort plus you'll probably have better luck getting her to drink milk through something metal" the old woman explained and Levy nodded as Natsu grabbed the metal bottle and pacifier then Levy used her free hand to drink the green liquid, it was smooth but tasted bitter and Levy gulped it down quickly with a cough as the door of Porlyusicas front door burst open with Lucy running inside, the woman said nothing to the annoying celestial mage knowing she'd want to see her friend and she had a few bags with her.

"Lu-chan..." Levy sighed and Lucy dropped the bags and sat on Natsus lap as she peered at the tiny baby and tears formed in her eyes as she bent over, hugging Levy gently and planting a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Whats her name?" Lucy asked as she picked up the bags and she put them on the bed next to her friend, two small bags were filled with a few of Levys clothes and a few of the newborns making Levy smile at her considerate friend.

"Emiko...say hi to auntie Lucy and uncle Natsu, Emiko" Levy smiled and Emiko stirred as she pulled at Levys dress and whimpered before dozing off again...

"Gajeel, look I found some scrap metal!" Lily said wondering over to his weak friend and he mumbled before slipping the stray bit of metal into the drowsy dragon slayers mouth and he grumbled before biting down and growling, it wasn't much but it gave him a little more energy.

"Levy!" He shouted coming out of his daze, shooting up and looking around his dark prison to Lilys confusion and he grumbled before laying back down and glaring at the damp ceiling.

"What was all that about?!" Lily asked feeling a little home sick and worried about his friend who was slowly starting to look more a more weak each passing day and his mental state wasn't much better as he constantly tried to break down the barrier by brute force which only injured him.

"Just a weird dream, nothing to worry about cat" he grumbled and put his hands behind him head feeling his messy black hair as it snaked around his fingers.

"Well don't you two look like a morbid pair of bastards!" A deep voice chuckled and Gajeel braced himself to see the guards tormenting him again but instead there he was as bold as brass with the barrier mage squirming in his hands, his huge frame shunning away most of the light source but they both knew that cocky voice.

"Laxus!" They cheered getting up quickly...


	5. Chapter 5

**okaii sorry it took so long, i was busy but yeah here you are and i am truly sorry if my punctuation sometimes isn't correct i have dyslexia and when i'm pushed for time i tend to slip up other than that enjoy my lovely readers :3 **

1 year later

Gajeel felt a warm pang of excitement fill his body as he stepped towards his beloved guild, he would have come home a lot sooner but he decided to finish the S-class job, with help from Laxus and rid the kind king of his dark wizard problem, they'd taken out an entire guild of petty dark mages after the lightning dragon slayer had tortured the barrier mage into lifting the twos prison. The only thought that kept him going was the beautiful, blue haired, script mage that he'd come to love even when he didn't deserve her kindness and he helped the king restore his kingdom plus his strength and in return the king had payed him double his original pay, not that he cared much for the moeny anymore, he just wanted to get home and see his small woman.

"Gajeel come on!" Lily said excitedly as he pulled the dragon slayers ear from the perch on his shoulder, receiving a slight growl from his large friend but smiled all the same as they entered the large guild hall, the busy, loud guild went quite as they eyed Gajeels new scars on which ran along his neck and down the middle of his chest and Lily had a small part of his ear missing. They spotted a few fresh faces as they walked towards the bar and people whispered, something felt off as he looked around for Levy who wasn't sat in her usual spot and neither was Lucy, Natsu, Erza or Gray which was strange unless they'd gone on a mission and he'd placed himself on a stool at the bar directly in front of the grinning demon mage.

"What are you smiling for, it's creepy?" Gajeel stated as he reached over the bar, plucking some metal cutlery from under the wooden side and throwing it into his mouth greedily as Mira started to giggle and busy herself with washing a metal jug.

"Nothing...you should go see Levy, she's misses you, she's moved out of her place too, she now lives in a small apartment across the canal from Lucy" Mira said in an amused tone and Gajeel grunted but felt his heart skip at the sound of her name. It was true he wanted to see her so badly but he didn't want her to see him in such a state, dirty, ripped clothes, still a little bloody and scarred so instead he shrugged pushing down the idea until he went home and got a shower...

"Emiko come to mama!" Levy smiled as he tiny daughter stood up on uneasy legs and wobbled to her giggling and swaying a little, her small feet wrapped in those tiny booties that Lucy had adored so much and she was wearing a little pink dress that emphasized her jet black hair that spilled down to the middle of her shoulder and was pulled up a little in a small red ribbon in contrast to her large, crimson eyes that glittered towards Levy as she smiled brightly.

"Mama!" The little girl squealed, her first word was mama which made Levy scream with glee when she heard her little girl shout it for the first time and Lucy became jealous because she wanted it to be auntie Lucy of course though it wasn't and Levy could only giggle at the pouting script mage. Levy was alone in her little apartment with her little girl as toys and books were scattered everywhere from their little day in, they had been at Lucys the night before because Lucy wanted a movie day with her friend and her little niece making the girls stay up considerably late so Levy chose today to be a lazy day of playing and lounging around. The little dragon slayer fell into her arms with a squeak and she picked her up planting small kisses on her face before walking over to the couch and laying down with the little girl wrapped by her sides and she started to hum to her little girl as her breathing slowed and soon she could hear the soft snoring of her child.

"Mamas little princess..." she said quietly as she stroked the soft, wavy, black locks and started to give herself up to sleep...

"Gajeel, come on you need to see Levy, hurry up!" Lucy squealed as she pulled the iron, dragon slayer along who was pretending to resist but his heart pounded as they got closer and closer to Levys apartment and Lucy was giggling for some unknown reason and skipping trying to pull the large man along with her.

"Why does everyone keep saying I need to see the shrimp so much?!" Gajeel questioned as he recalled Mira, Natsu, Jet, Erza, Juvia, Gray, The Master and bunny girl saying it and even though he was going to anyway he couldn't get why everyone was so insistent on him seeing her.

"Cause' she misses you so you're going, right now!" Lucy snapped, she'd spotted him walking towards the guild, freshly dressed and clean and instead of letting him have a drink she pulled him out of the guild to everyone else amusement though he wasn't heading for the guild in the first place.

"I miss her too but another day wont kill her!" Gajeel exclaimed as they stood outside a small house like building and Lucy knocked on the door a few times before a small head appeared from the window above them rubbing her sleepy face and his eyes went wide, she was more beautiful than he'd remembered, her hair had grown longer and her body seemed to have become more curved in all the right places and their eyes met, Levys started to sparkle with tears as no words were spoken and Lucy watched the star crossed lovers embrace each other with their eyes and she sighed happily, it was like something from a romantic book making her heart flutter gently and she coughed pulling both of them out of their staring contest.

"I brought you a gift, I found it wandering around the guild!" Lucy smiled and Levys heart felt like it was popping out of her chest with nervousness and happiness as she nodded and closed the window signing in the air 'Clean' and the rooms suddenly seemed to sparkle and she walked over to the couch were her tiny child slept and she picked up the small, warm bundle then took her too her room, clad in toys, fairy lights and a large cot with little white curtains hanging above like a true princess and the little girl stirred before snuggling into the blankets as Levy placed her back down. She then covered her. taking off her small booties and putting them on the shelves that Droy had made for her and she looked around the pink room that Jet had quickly painted for her and she smiled. She walked out of the small room looking over her shoulder one last time before closing the door a little, leaving a small gap and walking down the hall to the stairs, her heart was fluttering and she smoothed down her blue dress before descending the steps and opening the door letting Lucy in and she instantly ran up stairs letting Levy have a second with Gajeel as she went to see Emiko even though she was sound asleep.

"H-hey...do you want to come in?" Levy asked with a small stutter and kicked herself for feeling so nervous around the father of her child, though it was obvious he hadn't been told about her yet and Levy was going over and over in her head how she would explain the small child she had.

Gajeel nodded feeling his heart beat against his ribs and he walked past her taking a few minutes to let her scent fill his nose, his every being and he could smell something different, it smelt like him but also melded with Levy and a little bit of warmth and he sighed, she must have stolen some of his clothes to keep herself close to him and he smiled to himself before walking up the stairs.

Levy watched his ass move from her place at the door and she swooned, she'd forgotten how handsome he was even from the back as his black jeans cupped his firm globes making her want to reach out for his embrace. She's noticed the new scars across him but didn't say anything, she was just glad he was back and alive though she didn't know how because Macarov had explained what had happened and she was sure he was dead but seeing him felt so unreal.

"What possessed you to move then?" Gajeel question looking around the all too clean room, he remembered Levys old apartment in fairy hill, books everywhere, no space to even move let alone live and now their was endless shelves around the room even built in book cases to the stairs and small couch that was pushed up to the wall facing the small window that had books lined across the side of it and he eyed a small box of toys hidden down the side of the sofa. He put it down to her buying presents for Bisca and Alzacks child as he sat down on the couch that seemed to bend under his weight, Levy walked up the stairs as Lucy came walking out from down the small hallway and smiled at her friend.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while" Lucy simply said as she walked over to Levy giving her a tight hug and whispering in her ear 'not to worry' thinking Gajeel wouldn't hear her and she nodded letting Lucy go as the celestial mage smiled at him and he gave her a slight nod as she disappeared down the stairs then the door shut quietly behind her leaving the two in silence for a few moments.

"Gajeel...there is something you need to know..." Levy said trailing off and looking longingly down the hallway and Gajeel shifted uneasily..._please don't be in love with someone else...please don't belong to another man!_ Gajeel begged inside of his head and watched Levy squirm on the spot and play with the sleeves of her curve hugging dress and he stood up walking over too her. She looked up to see his chest in her face as he pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her long, blue locks and kissing the top of her head.

"What is it?" He questioned not letting her go even when she tried to push him away put gave up and wrapped her arms around his back, he was still as solid as ever and she could feel deep scars across his back making her heart lurch and she bit her lip.

"Wh-when you left...I...well...I became...pr-pregnant!" She managed to bite out and she felt him stiffen as her heart smacked her chest feeling like it was cracking her ribs and he sighed making her feel so distraught as he pulled away.

Gajeel felt his heart strings snap, she had been with another man and had a child with him, how was he ever suppose to win her back when she had a baby and he moved towards the stairs? It felt like the world had hit him with the full force of a thousand hammers making his body numb and his brain began to pound painfully in his ears.

"I see, well congratulations...I hope you and your man are happy..." he said bitterly and attempting to walk down the small stair case as Levy grabbed the back of his black shirt and pulled him back towards her making his heart ache.

"She's your baby..." Levy said quietly and Gajeels eyes widened, how could she have been pregnant with his baby when he was gone for so long,was she lying, he couldn't sense that she was but why would she have his child, they only slept together once!?

"Wh-what?!" He exclaimed turning and Levy flinched..._maybe he doesn't want a baby..._ she thought as her eyes became sad and she looked away from his confused and anguished face, his eyes boring holes into the side of her head and grabbed her arms shaking her.

"I found out a few week after you'd left...I wanted to tell you but I had no idea where you were, if you were even alive...if you would still love me...!" She said and right on her cue a small cry ran through the house and she sighed walking away letting Gajeels eyes linger on her curves as she disappeared into a room down the hall and he heard her start to sooth the small cries.

"Mama!" Emiko cried as Levy picked her up from her bed and started bouncing her up and down, hushing her then walked out of the room, down to the still confused and stunned Gajeel who was now staring at the whimpering bundle in her arms. _That's why she smelt like me..._his mind sighed as he stepped a little closer, her jet black hair was messy waves at her shoulders and she wore a little dress, her tiny feet poking out from the skirt and Levy looked at him, almost pleading him to stay and like hell he was going to leave her at this point.

"Wh-whats...her name?" Gajeel questioned, the little girl stopped crying at the new voice and turned curiously, her wide, damp, crimson eyes staring at him inquisitively and he gasped, she was beautiful, her little face framed with his skin tone but was as soft as Levys, she seemed to have the best traits of both of them and he laughed a little when he saw her small frown.

"Emiko...this is...daddy" Levy said in a little tone making the girl look at her confused then look back at the bigger dragon slayer and her heard her sniff then wriggle for Levy to put her down, she did and Emiko waddled a little to meet Gajeels legs, he bent down to her, staring at her, for a moment they seemed to inspect each other. Emiko moved sniffing him more and a small hand touched his rough fingers, Gajeel didn't dare move in worry of frightening the tiny girl and she audibly growled at him when he shifted to be more comfy, it was a small growl and cute, Gajeel felt a strange warmness fill his heart and his stomach as he watched his little girl move around him. He sniffed at her too, feeling her tiny, soft palm graze his hand and she reached up painfully grasping at his messy, black locks and she pulled making his face come down to hers and she touched his piercings with a curious frown. Levy watched as she sat down in front of them and smiled at her two dragons Emiko was abusing and pulling at Gajeels face and hair then seemingly growing bored and waddling back over to Levy, sitting on her lap and purring as Levy stroked her face.

"Emiko...she's my baby girl, she's mine...I have a daughter...a beautiful princess to my enchanting queen Ghihi!" Gajeel exclaimed and Levy laughed a little at his sudden burst of happiness making Emiko look up at her mother with a little grin, her small fangs pushing against her lips and Gajeel reached out stroking the little ones hair, the little girl looked at him the moved along his hand, to sit in his lap and he felt so warm inside as he picked her up to meet his face, gently pressing his lips on her forehead before cuddling her and both of the dragons sat purring contently...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long haven't had a lot of free time, the chapter is mainly about Levy and Gajeel and lots of Lemon so please beware...enjoy**

**six months later**

"I have to say Gajeel...I never thought you'd come home to be a daddy and how did an offspring of yours get to come so adorable!?" Lily laughed, his chuckle filling the room as he looked down at the tiny child reaching for his tail, her small giggle stirring Levy who was sleeping on the couch after Gajeel had gone on a mission and his daughter had become a rather restless little girl. The large dragon slayer who was sitting on the arm of the sofa gave him a glare but chuckled all the same he remembers when they introduced her to his exceed and the reaction was priceless, he was glad Lucy had recorded it for future use.

"Lily...play!" The one and a half year old insisted...

**flash back...**

_"Hey Lil', I have someone i want you to meet!" Gajeel laughed, with Levy hiding behind his back bouncing Emiko up and down gently, biting her lip in anticipation as the whole guild waited for the bomb to be dropped. The exceed had just flown in the guild hall a day after Gajeel, wanting to get a nights rest before seeing anyone and he turned confused and curious as he sipped a carton of kiwi juice._

_"Don't tell me, you finally found Metalicana?" He questioned and Gajeel rolled his eyes Levy holding back a giggled as she looked over at Lucy who was shifting in excitement with a camera in her hand and Lily looked around the room...why was everyone looking at him so weirdly?_

_"No even better...!" Gajeel beamed, his own excitement bubbling to the surface as the cat stood up still sipping the drink as he raised, if he could, one eye brow, clearly getting bored of being left out of what ever loop it was. "Levy...please introduce her!" Gajeel said spinning out of the way dramatically and Levy span, Lily's eyes shining at her then noticing the shape in her arms and his head cocked to the side. _

_"Meet Gajeel's baby girl...Emiko!" The small woman practically screamed at him and his head fell sideways, spitting out the rest of his drink as he choked on what he had gulped down, wiping his chin as his jaw dropped, looking at the small girl who was giggling and reaching out to him._

_"Tha...she...you...baby...oh!" He stuttered and suddenly fell out of the sheer shock, everyone in the guild erupting with laughter as Gajeel ran over to him, shaking him awake and Levy jumped on a stool at the bar, popping her little girl on the surface of it as she reached over, tugging Lily who was clearly not showing any signs of life..._

**Back to** **the** **present**

"Well i think i'm the most adorable thing in the world anyway...clearly Levy seems to think so!" Gajeel laughed and jumped at the voice under him when Levy answered.

"There is a difference between sexy and adorable...you are sexy and your daughter is adorable!" She giggled, not opening her eyes but it was no use as the small child heard her mothers voice and went swiftly ran over to her, small, chubby legs working like baby penguin feet and she screamed with glee, reaching Levy and flopping partly onto her mother who groaned.

"Mama...mamamamamama...!" The little girl screamed, her long, raven black hair flying around as she jumped, well more of bobbed up and down excitedly and with one last bob a loud **smack** echoed in the room as Emiko giggled and Levy's eyes went wide at the fact that her child, in her young wisdom, had decided if mummy wasn't getting up willingly she was going to slap her awake. Gajeel and Lily's hands went to their mouths, trying to hide their smirks and quiet chuckles as the child smiled brightly up at Levy and giggled when mummy got up with a less than happy grin.

"Mama is going to ship you away soon and if daddy and the kitty don't stop laughing then they will not get an ounce of metal of kiwi from me ever again!" Levy grumbled as she leaned her head on the back of the couch, rubbing her rather stinging cheek as the room went silent, all except the small choked laughter of the two males and the happy gurgling of her child.

"Naww come on mama, we all love you!" Gajeel chuckled leaning over and planting a kiss on her forehead, ignoring her when she stuck her tongue out at him

"Does mama wont Lily to take Emiko out for a liccle while?" The exceed asked, trying not to laugh as he put on a baby voice and she leaned her head back up with a glare but her facial expression softened as she nodded.

"Just for a couple of hours take her to the park please, it should Gajeel's mini me out" Levy said and Lily nodded, scooping up the small child with ease as he flew them both out of the open window in the front room, waving goodbye as they, to any normal parent they would have freaked out but she trusted Lily and knew her baby was in safe hands as she sighed and stretched. Closing her eyes gently at the thought of getting a few more hours sleep and she felt Gajeel slide beside her, his hand snaking up her exposed thighs that were covered just a quarter down by pink pajama shorts. "I don't think so daddy...your little monster kept me up all night you can go do the five knuckle shuffle if you want it" Levy said as she pushed his hand away.

"Oh come on...you can't resist me~" He purred, as he pushed her to lay on the sofa, his body coming between her legs as she opened her eyes with a half-hearted glare, his large red orbs meeting her golden ones as he grinned seductively, his fangs peering at her as she gave him an almost challenging scowl as his face was inches above her own.

"And what if i could mister dragon slayer?" She smirked back, her legs falling as far apart as the could letting him put some more of his weight against her but not to much, his right hand coming to stroke up her thighs, tucking his hand under her loose shorts and his thumb stroking just underneath her panties where the skin met her hips and her leg.

"There no what if...you can't, i'll prove it, you sit there and see how much you can bare me having my way until your body says yes but you can't move your arms" he purposed and she already knew it wouldn't be long because she was already half way there but he didn't know that.

"Alright big boy, you think you can, just try it~" She purred, her voice silky and her eyes heavy lidded as she grinned up at him and he gave her a sideways smile before he caressed her lips with his own, his rough touch already working wonders on her senses, he licked her bottom lip gaining access almost instantly and bullying her tongue with his own making her moan into his mouth as his right hand grabbed one of her legs, pulling it up past his waist and the other leaving a hot trail as he stroked her inner thigh, teasing her as he smiled to himself. She pouted when he so abruptly ripped his mouth from hers, a pink tint appearing on her cheeks as she panted gently and he gave her a wicked grin, his mouth trailing gentle kisses down her cheek, along her jaw and down to her neck where he licked gently, his teeth nibbling just enough to sting sweetly and she moaned even more. Her hips grinding against him as she silently begged him to do what she wanted and he used his left hand to pull her top up, seeing her nipples erect through her shirt and cursing when she stayed true and didn't mover her arms.

"You think be a sarcastic little madam will stop me from my pleasure...oh my darling you are sorely mistaken!" He said dangerously as she gave him a glare when he gripped the edges of her white tank top and yanking it, a loud **rriiippp** was heard and a gasp as Levy's bare breasts hit the cold air and he smirked, not wasting anytime as he grabbed the left one, pinching and rubbing the soft skin then nibbling and suckling the hard bud as she moaned, her arms failing her and grabbing his hair as he growled, tasting her flesh and licking knowing that his teeth would leave marks on her but not caring, she was his and there was nothing anyone could say or do about it.

"Gajeel...please...no more teasing!" Levy moaned as he smelt her arousal, triggering his own and he felt his hard member press against his jeans and he swapped, taking his time now, making it slower, making her tug his hair in want, he loved teasing her. In the short months they'd finally spent together he'd found all of her sweet spots and what made her scream, needless to say his little bookworm liked it rough, she like him when he bit her, leaving red marks that would surely bruise, she loved it when he thrust so hard she was sore in the morning and he reveled in catering to her every whim.

"Oh is my little shrimp wanting it now...do you want me to fuck you, i though you said you could resist me?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised and a cocky smile as he used both hands to caress her small mounds of flesh and she almost cried out as he ground his hips against her hard, his large member pressing into her already wet womanhood.

"I am...i do...i can't, please...please don't stop!" She begged and he chuckled deep in his throat as his tongue snaked down her stomach, down her navel where he stopped, his eyes spotting the soaked patch in between her legs and she quivered when he stroked his finger along the damp fabric, applying little pressure but making her creamy legs shake. He took no time in ripping away her shorts and panties, her breath coming out short and shallow as blew against her lower lips then gave them a tentative lick before starting his sudden onslaught. His strong tongue delving inside her wetness and flicking against her clit as she cried out, entangling her hands in his black locks as he growled against her taste, he loved how her juice tasted, so silky and sweet on his lips and he made her hips press against him, pushing her lower body down roughly with one arm as he licked his middle and index finger, slowly running it between her lips before pushing them inside of her.

"Hmmm, my little bookworm is such a sexy little thing~" Gajeel purred as he licked and sucked, pumping his fingers inside of her as she screamed his name loud enough that bunny girl across the road probably heard it and he was glad, she was showing everyone just who owned her, well in the bedroom he was the boss and in the kitchen because she could hardly cook but otherwise she called the shots, he loved it that way, she got to boss him around in the day and by the night he got to bend her over and see just what her pretty little body could do.

"Aah...Gajeel i'm going to cum!" Levy screamed and Gajeel smirked moving completely away from her but still with his fingers inside of her, not moving and she looked at him confused as he twitched his digits and she moaned her near orgasm making her sensitive and he grinned as he sat gently moving his fingers, ever so slightly until he watched as she came around him, her pussy tightening on him as the muscles pulsed together and she cried out.

"I...love...you...Gajeel" she panted and he pushed his body over her again with a loving smirk as he kissed her lips and ground his hips into her again making her groan and blush.

"I'm not finished yet~" Gajeel whispered as he started taking off his shirt, her hands reaching up to stroke the muscles of his stomach that were defined and hard as he started unzipping his pants and pulling them off until he was only in his boxers and it was her turn to grin and she ran out of the room, his annoyed yell filling the apartment as she giggled, running into their bedroom and locking the door.

"I told you i could resist you!" She laughed through the wood as he banged on the door and an audible growl was heard as she stepped away from it, bracing for the wood to start splintering.

"Removing the want isn't resisting, it's hiding my darling and when i get in there you're going to pay...severely!" He yelled back but she could hear the smirk in his voice as his footsteps padded away and she giggled running and jumping on the bed with a smile, crawling under the blankets and snuggling up. Her eyes slipping shut gently as the sound of her own breath was lulling her for a much needed rest and she was doing just that until a weight fell on the bed and she jumped looking over the blankets to see to red eyes with a playful glare.

"How did you get in!?" She yelled as he yanked away the blankets and pushed her hands above her head, his face coming close enough to hers that she could smell his breath, spicy and husky as it caressed her cheeks.

"Hmm my dear...we have a window" he answered before creating a metal strap and pining her hands to the headboard of the bed with it and she pouted as she tried to get free.

"Awww, restraints aren't any fun!" She whined and he gave her a wicked grin, pulling away the rest of his clothing and spreading her legs as she pretended to resist as she giggled and he lined himself up to her, his shaft resting at her entrance.

"Are you ready my wicked little short stuff?" He questioned and his answer was her licking her lips as she pushed her self to him, edging him a centimeter and he wrapped his arms around the small of her back, pulling her hips up a little as she took a breath in and he thrust deep inside of her, his base touching her as she let out a large scream, her walls clenching him as he stilled, letting her adjust to his size more and she started moving her hip, letting him know he could finally move and he took no time in thrusting deep and hard. Her breast jutted to his movements as she panted, moaning and gripping the metal strap as he groaned and shoved harder, dropping her hips and falling on her, never breaking contact as he pulled almost all the way out and rammed himself back inside of her, pulling delicious cries of pleasure from her lips as sweat started to trickle between them.

"Oh...haah...Gajeel...please let me free!" She begged, her hands itching to feel his body, to grip his shoulders for leverage as she felt like she was going to fall off of the edge of the earth and he gave a large growl, grabbing the center of the metal strap and ripping it from the wood, splintering it down the middle but not caring as he threw the metal aside and there was a loud crack but they were too indulged in what they were doing to notice what got broke. Levy's hands snaked around his back, her nails digging in as she pulled them along his sweltering skin, leaving thick red lines as he hissed at the sting but almost purred as she did the same again and gripped his hair, feeling her walls tighten around his throbbing man hood but to him the game wasn't over and he was going to make her beg this time.

"That's it baby...scream for me, tell me who owns you!" He growled in her ear before sinking his fangs into her neck earning an ear glass shattering scream as she came at the same time a mix of pain and pleasure falling over her body in heated waves, her blood trickling out of the wound gently as he lapped at the iron tasting liquid.

"Gajeel...oh Gajeel don't stop!" She cried as he sat up then fell back so she was on top of him bouncing up and down as she swung her head back, her breasts calling for his lips as he pulled her down nibbling and licking at the flesh and forcing her hips all the way down his length making her cry out as she placed one hand on his chest and the other on his bicep as if she was trying to keep her balance and he grunted as he sat back up, her arms grabbing his shoulder, digging her small nails in as he still pumped inside of her like a jackhammer and he snarled when she sank her own teeth into his neck. Her tiny fangs pricking the skin but not making any wound as he picked her up, getting off of the bed and walking over to the door, slamming her against it as she grabbed the chain of the lock, pulling on it as he gave a few more hard thrusts, sending her over the edge again and she screamed in ecstasy, yanking the chain from the door and it snapped, tiny pieces of metal falling to the carpet but she didn't care.

"Had enough yet m little darling?~" He purred in her ear before nipping the lobe and she squirmed, tired and panting but he hadn't yet had his fill as he walked over to her desk, pulling out of her and spinning her round, her body leaning on the surface of the wood as he picked up her legs, separating them and placing himself at the entrance of her woman hood.

"Gajeel, no more...i'll pass out!" She panted, her voice thick and her eyes closed as her glistening body was laid in front of his eyes, the curve of his eyes setting him off as he licked the curve of her back making her shiver and his face came to the side of hers, kissing her cheek gently.

"One more baby...i have one more round" he said and she nodded weakly as he slowly penetrated her and kissed her shoulder, her moan almost pushing him over the edge as he pushed himself all of the way in her now soaking walls and he started off slow, holding her up to him as he kissed and licked the back of her neck where her damp hair wasn't clinging to her skin.

"Gajeel, please...faster!" She begged as he smirked, pushing her further onto the desk so he didn't have to hold her and he leaned over her, grabbing the desk for leverage as it started to crack under his grip and he thrust deeper and faster into her, one hand snaking up to entwine with one of her own small hands as he kissed her shoulder blades, licking up to the opposite side of her neck as he felt the heat at the bottom of his stomach and he growled throwing his head back with a roar and penetrating her supple skin with his sharp fangs, coming with her and drinking her at the same time adding more excitement as he pumped his seed into her and she screamed his name one more time.

"Oh fuck...Levy!" He groaned as he came, the desk they were using cracking completely under his iron grip and he collapsed on top of her as the desk caved in at they both laid panting in the rubble of her work place and he stood up pulling out of her and picking her up bridal style, her eyes were closed but she had a small, content smile on her face as he walked her over to the bed, climbing in with her and pulling the blanket over themselves and looking round at the room.

"Wow, we have a snapped... headboard, a metal strap stuck int the wall, the chains... broken and my desk is smashed to smithereens...we did good dragon boy!~" She purred with a slight pant as he surveyed the room as well and gave a slight, proud nod wrapping one arm around her as he tucked the other behind his head.

"Don't you mean me,_ I_ did good you just snapped the chain, _i_ broke the desk, _I've_ dented the wall and _i_ snapped the headboard shorty!" He gloated and she giggled.

"I guess that means you're paying for new ones" she stated and her rolled his eyes.

"I love you Levy" he smiled and she felt a sudden blush creeping up her neck and on to her ears as she snuggled into him, her smile not wavering as she closed her eyes.

"I love you to Gajeel..." Levy whispered as he stroked up and down her smooth arm and she was falling to sleep when she heard his next words.

"Marry me Levy..." his deep, silky voice said and she felt her heart jump as she looked up at him, his red eyes concentrating on her and she bit her lip as of she didn't hear him.

"What?"

"Will. You. Marry. Me. Levy?" He asked this time, his words coming out slowly as he pulled her to sit up and reached over to the bed side cabinet, rooting through the top draw and pulling out a small, black, satin box. When he opened it her heart fell in love, it was three, intertwining thin bands of iron with two, delicately crafted flowers on each side with red gems in the middle of them then there was the stone in the middle, a small, glittering diamond that glimmered in the light and her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes...yes i'll marry you!" She screamed and his face lit up gently pulling the ring from it's cushions and sliding it onto her engagement finger, her tears of happiness falling down her face as she took a look at it then at her now fiance and jumped on him, kissing his gently and he licked the tears that came down her face.

"Now i have my beautiful baby and i'm going to get married to the most beautiful woman in the world!" He beamed when she let him go and she looked down on it, so delicate and shimmering and a thought hit her.

"Gajeel...how did you afford such a ring!?" She questioned and he looked at her with a frown but smiled.

"I didn't...i made it...while i was on my mission i ran into a jewel seller so i payed about a thousand for the gems all together, i will tell you it was a pain in the ass though but i'm glad you like it!" He smiled and Levy's face dropped.

"I love you so much Gajeel!" She cried and he chuckled pulling her to him and resting her on his bare chest, kissing her blue locks gently before closing his eyes.

"I love you too Levy..."

**BABADABA...FINISHED...HOPE YOU LIKED IT...I MIGHT TO A CHAPTER ABOUT THE WEDDING BUT I'M NOT TO SURE YET CAUSE I'M SUPER BUSY BUT YEAH...I'M GLAD PEOPLE LIKED IT (✿◠‿◠)**


End file.
